1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to verification methods and apparatus for providing application services to mobile communication devices operative in wireless communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device may operate in a wireless communication network which provides for voice and/or data communications. The mobile device may offer a number of different capabilities or features for a user. Many of these capabilities are defined by the different applications which are installed in the mobile device. The mobile device may have a voice telephony application, a data or message synchronization application (e.g. for e-mail messages or calendar items), a Web browser or Internet search application, as examples, or combinations thereof. With use of an application, such as a Web browser, a mobile device operating in the wireless network may interface with an application server of another network (e.g. a public network such as the Internet) to access a service or information.